Fragmentation Grenades
Fragmentation Grenades are a type of grenade that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III , Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Fragmentation Grenade is unlocked at the start of the campaign but can be switched if other lethal equipment is unlocked. Grenades can be replenished by an ammo crate or with the perk Ammo Pickup. In the 1980's section, the M67 Grenades are used, whereas in the 2025 section the new Fragmentation Grenades are used. However, the HUD icon is the same for both grenade models, being that of the Fragmentation Grenade. Multiplayer The Fragmentation Grenade is unlocked once the Create-A-Class is unlocked. Players with the perk Fast Hands are able to reset the fuse of the grenade and throw it back safely. Grenades can be replenished if the player has the perk Scavenger. It features larger explosive radius than the Semtex, but the Semtex can stick to walls and enemies, while the Frag could roll past the point that the player decided to target. Despite this, both grenades can be rather useful in clearing out objectives, and could be swapped out with each other for specific game types and maps. Zombies The Fragmentation Grenade appears as the standard grenade in Zombies. They work the same way as the M67 Grenade from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gallery Fragmentation Grenade model BOII.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Fragmentation Grenade reappears as the Frag Grenade in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It was first seen in the "Induction" gameplay video for E3, where Mitchell switches through different modes as one of the available options. It is available in all game modes. Campaign The Frag Grenades appear in the campaign as a selectable grenade when using the Variable Grenade. Multiplayer The Frag Grenades appear in multiplayer, and are unlocked from the start. Exo Survival The Frag Grenades appear in Exo Survival as part of the Light, Heavy and Specialist Exo classes by default. It can also be bought from the Weapon Upgrade armory in the Exo Launchers section for one Upgrade Point, and is occasionally used by enemies. Exo Zombies The Frag Grenades appear in Exo Zombies. The player starts off with four, and earns one after each round, for a maximal limit of four. The Exo Zombies rendition of the Grenades is much more powerful than the Zombies rendition, being able to one-hit kill zombies up to round 25; it is then very helpful to clear large groups of enemies. Past round 25, it tends to make crawlers. Something to note is that there is no way to refill grenades other than the Full Reload power-up and the grenade refilled each round; therefore, players that wish to keep grenades for later use should use a minimal amount of them, unless a Full Reload power-up spawns. Gallery Frag Grenade AW.png|The Frag Grenade Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Fragmentation Grenade returns to Call of Duty: Black Ops III. They are available to the player by default. Gallery Fragmentation Grenade throwing BO3.gif|Fragmentation Grenade being thrown Fragmentation Grenade pin pull BO3.gif|Pin on a Fragmentation Grenade being pulled off Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Frag Grenades return in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, where it is only available in Campaign and Zombies. In the campaign, frag grenades can be found in several grenade crates in certain missions and can be selected as part of the player's loadout in the Armory. They use the same model as the Plasma Grenades. They are replaced by the Cluster Grenade in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Frag Grenades return in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Gallery FragGrenadeBO4.png|The Grenade in Zombies Trivia ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Fragmentation Grenades will not explode if thrown into the lava in Zombies mode. *In Mob of the Dead, if a player throws their grenades into the lava pit near the Cerberus head in the cell block, they will receive 20 points for every grenade. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Lethal Equipment